Have Mercy
by ILoveTheBlackDaggerBrotherhood
Summary: JoeyXJesse pairing.  Gay love, don't like, don't read.  After Joey has a very weird nightmare, Jesse comforts him and they confess their feelings for each other.  I suck at summaries.  It's better than it sounds.


**WARNING: BOYxBOY LOVE DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Note: Joey, Jesse, and Danny are 36. D.J. and Kimmy are 22. Stephanie is 17. Michelle is 14.(I think these ages are correct. Sorry if their not.)**

**I do not own Full House because if I did you would know because Jesse and Joey would have been together.**

**This is my first attempt at a Full House fanfic so don't scream at me if it sucks. Jesse and Joey are kinda out of character. Sorry about that. I didn't mean for that to happen but after I wrote it, I read it and they seemed kinda out of character. It's really not too bad though. Please read and review. -**

Joey walked down the street towards the house. As he neared the door, he saw Jesse waiting for him on the porch. Joey walked up and Jesse stood up and pulled Joey into a deep kiss.

Joey woke up screaming. He couldn't believe he had the dream about him and Jesse again. He had been having the same dream every night for a week. He wondered what it meant. He had asked a dream analyzer but she said it meant he was in love with Jesse. Joey refused to believe that analysis. Sure, it was true he had felt almost like he had some feelings for Jesse. He still refused to believe it.

Jesse walked into Joey's room. Leaning against the door frame and smirking, Jesse said, "What's wrong, you have a nightmare again?"

Joey, blushing, said, "As a matter of fact, yes I did."

Jesse walked over to Joey's bed and sat down next to him. "What was it this time."

"Same old thing."

"You and me kissing?"

"Yeah."

Jesse pondered this a moment. "I don't see why that would be considered a bad dream."

"You and me kissing would be crazy and stupid. First, we're both guys. Second, you're married. Third, neither one of us has feelings for each other."

"You're right about two of those."

"Which one am I wrong about?"

"The one about having feelings for each other."

"I certainly don't have feelings for you."

Jesse sat quietly for a moment. "I do."

Joey sat in shock for several minutes. "You do?"

"Yes."

"I have feelings for you, too, but I was afraid to say it."

They looked into each other's eyes. Slowly, Jesse leaned toward Joey. Their lips pressed together tenderly. Joey and Jesse slowly pulled apart.

"I love you, Joey."

"I love you, too, Jesse."

They gently kissed again. As they pulled apart, they heard footsteps coming toward Joey's room. Jesse quickly stood up. Danny, Michelle and D.J. walked into the room.

Danny smiled and said, "Hey guys, whatcha doing in here?"

Joey recovered first. "I had a bad dream and Jesse was just -uh- calming me down."

"Okay then. So Jesse, where's Becky?" D.J. said innocently.

"Uh, she's staying with her mom this week. Her and the boys." Jesse answered.

Danny smiled. "Great! Then you can come help me make breakfast, Jesse."

Jesse smiled. "Sure." As he left the room with Danny and Michelle, he snuck a quick, loving glance at Joey, who smiled in return.

Joey looked up at D.J. "So, D.J., why aren't you going with them?"

"What were you and Jesse really doing in here, Joey?"

"Just -uh- talking."

"Really?"

"No, not really."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Um... I don't know if I should tell you..."

D.J. sat down on Joey's bed and said, "Come on, Joey. You know you can tell me anything."

"Well, I had the nightmare again. I told Jesse and he said..."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he has feelings for me. And I said I have feelings for him, too. Then... Then we kissed..."

"Oh my god, Joey! Really?"

"Yeah..."

D.J. hugged Joey. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!"

"Why? He's married. We can't be together."

"Sure you can. You can find a way for your love to triumph."

"Not unless he leaves Becky."

"I guess you're right. I have to go pick up Kimmy. I'll see you later."

"See you later, D.J."

D.J. walked out of Joey's room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Danny and Jesse were the only ones left in the kitchen because Stephanie and Michelle had already gone to school. She walked over and hugged Jesse. She whispered in his ear, "Uncle Jesse, Joey told me about what you two were really doing when we came up. It's too bad it won't work out between you and Joey unless Joey is worth you leaving Becky." She stopped hugging him and said loudly, "Bye everyone. I'm off to pick up Kimmy, We're going to the mall. Jesse, think about it."

Danny looked at Jesse. "What does she want you to think about?"

"Nothing at all. I have some business upstairs. See you later."

Jesse walked up to Joey's room where Joey was sitting in bed still. He smiled when Jesse walked in. Jesse walked over and sat down in Joey's bed. He gently kissed Joey. "Joey... I think I'm gonna leave Becky."

"Oh, Jesse, no. You can't leave her and the boys."

"But I don't love Becky anymore. I love you. I wanna be with you."

Joey and Jesse kissed passionately. Becky walked up the stairs and passed Joey's room. She walked back to the doorway of Joey's room. She watched as her husband sat, lovingly kissing his longtime friend.

Finally, she said, "Jesse."

Joey and Jesse broke their passionate kiss. "Beck. Why are you home?" Jesse asked.

"Why am I home? Why are you kissing Joey?"

"Uh, Becky, I'm sorry."

"Are you leaving me, Jesse?"

"Becky, I am so sorry."

"No, it's okay, Jesse. I'll live. I just hope you can live with the guilt."

"I won't feel guilty because I don't love you. I love Joey."

Danny, who had been hiding just outside the door through the whole argument, stepped into view. He then said, "Jesse, Joey, if you two choose to be together, I'll support you all the way."

Three years later, after Becky and Jesse got a divorce and Jesse and Joey got together, Joey and Jesse laid sleeping next to each other in a king sized bed in a huge, luxurious room in a beautiful Hawaiian hotel. They woke up and smiled at each other.

Jesse kissed Joey on the forehead. "Morning."

Joey kissed Jesse on the cheeks. "Morning to you, too."

It was the day after Jesse and Joey had gotten married. They were on their honeymoon. Jesse grinned. "Last night was fun, huh." Jesse was referring to when they had had sex the night before.

Joey smiled back at his husband. "Yeah. We should repeat it again tonight. And the next night. And every night for the whole two weeks we're gonna be in Hawaii."

Joey and Jesse kissed passionately. When they broke apart, all Jesse could say was, "Have mercy."

The End-

**I think I actually did a good job for my first attempt at a Full House story. I read it to my friend who is like obsessed with Full House and she said it was okay.(She only didn't like it because of the gay love.)**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome(and encouraged).**


End file.
